Stolen Dreams
by BourbonCowboy
Summary: Set two years after the defeat of Naraku. Kagome and Inuyasha decide to remain in the past and raise a family but there is one undead priestess who is not about to let them get away with that. What better revenge than kidnapping Inuyasha's children?
1. Chapter 1

Stolen Dreams

Author's Note/General Disclaimer: Greetings all. This is my first story, so go easy on me. Stolen Dreams is a continuation story, set about two years after Naraku's defeat. Kagome and Inuyasha decide to remain in the past and start a family, but one undead priestess is not about to just let them enjoy themselves. Please read and review. Obviously I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters, this story is simply for my own enjoyment and anyone else who might read it.

Chapter One:

Now it happened just two short years after the defeat of Naraku that Inuyasha stood waiting beside beside the Bone Eaters Well yet again. He tapped his claws against the wooden rim and puffed out his cheeks. Fortunately for the impatient hanyou, the one he was waiting for finally arrived. Her scent greeted him first, a soft pleasant aroma. Quickly, Inuyasha leaped down into the well to help his mate.

"You're late," he grunted, sliding his arms under her knees and hoisting her up. Kagome smiled. "I'll bet they started without us. Maybe we missed the whole thing!" she teased. The half-demon sent her a wry look and snorted, "I'm not that lucky." With that, he jumped back out of the well and into the sunlight.

Inuyasha set her down on the soft grass beside the well. His hand lingered on the small of her back. Kagome turned and smiled softly at her lover. Their eyes met; amber and smoky gray. The young woman from the future sighed, for in those brief moments when she and Inuyasha were alone, he let his guard down just enough for her to see how much he loved her reflected in his amber gaze. Inuyasha offered a small smile as he leaned down to kiss her gently. He lingered here too. Although it had been two years since he had confessed that Kagome "might, sort of mean a lot," to him, he still could not get enough of her. When Kagome felt a gently nip of fangs, she giggled and danced away. "Come on, Inuyasha. You're the one who was complaining about being late." "Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his head to pout. Kagome gave one of his ears a quick scratch before heading off down the path ahead of him.

When they arrived at Kaede's, Kagome could see that the entire village had turned out for the event. There were tables set up outside laden with food, children were sulking in their newly cleaned clothes – unable as they were to go play in the dirt. Men and women milled about talking and laughing in the best clothes in front of a beautifully crafted wooden arch. Kagome pointed this last thing out and asked Inuyasha if he had helped Miroku to make it. The half-demon just blushed before bounding off to find the monk. The priestess smiled and headed into her mentor's home.

"You look so beautiful, Sango!" Kagome gushed. The demon slayer was dressed in the most elegant pink silk kimono Kagome had ever seen. Her hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck and in place of her usual pink eye-liner, her face makeup was soft and shimmery. Kaede was just tucking a blossom into Sango's hair when Kagome walked in. Sango broke into a wide grin and held her arms out wide. "What do you think, Kagome?" her voice trembled nervously. The young priestess put a hand on her friend's shoulder and replied, "Simply stunning, Sango. Miroku may faint when he sees you!"

The girls shared a laugh as they continued to help Sango get ready. Outside they heard music begin to play. Moments later, Shippo poked his head in. "It's time! It's time!" he leapt into Kagome's arms, nearly knocking her over. Both Kaede and Sango rushed forward to steady her. Kaede scowled at the young fox demon with her one good eye. "Ye should know better, child. Kagome's in a fragile state right now!" Shippo's big green eyes filled with embarrassed tears, "I'm sorry, Kagome. Did I hurt you? Are the pups okay?" The young priestess kissed Shippo on the head and lay a hand on her extra-round belly. "We are fine." Turning to Sango she winked, "Now, let's get you married!"

The ceremony ended and the sun went down. Lanterns were lit and the music continued to play. Kagome grabbed a plate of food and waddled of to sit under a tree and watch the festivities from afar. As she settled in, she felt the reassuring aura of her mate come to rest in the tree above her head. "It was a lovely ceremony," she remarked, "Sango looked absolutely lovely, and Miroku even cried a little." She ate a few more bites off her plate before glancing up at her lover. As she had expected his ears were pointed in her direction but his eyes and nose were alert for any possible danger. A slow melody drifted up to them. Kagome set her plate on the grass beside her and began to lever herself up from the ground. Instantly, Inuyasha was at her side helping her to her feet. The priestess leaned into her husband's strong embrace. For a moment, Inuyasha was a statue then he took her by the waist and began to sway with her in time to the music.

"You know, Inuyasha, we could just wish everyone to the future," The demon tried to pull away and look down at his mate, but Kagome just buried her head in his shoulder. "Kagome, we talked about this. You said you wanted to remain here, in the past," Inuyasha hated this discussion the first time and didn't like the idea of further arguing. "Besides, your family loves the idea of moving here. So what's wrong?" Kagome had thought a lot about it. Remaining in the past with all of her friends and family would be wonderful. All the fresh air, not having to worry about how people would react to the demons in her life. The feudal era really is a simpler time than the twenty-first century, but still wrought with danger. Dangerous and destructive demons, war, famine, plague...the more she thought about it the more she wanted to remain safe in the future. She told all of this to Inuyasha and stood waiting for a reply. Inuyasha continued to sway with her back and forth in time with the music. Finally he spoke.

"Kagome, I know that if we remain here that it would be dangerous. But, I know the dangers here. I can plan for them and protect you. But in the future, I don't know what could happen. I'd be..." he fisted his hands at his sides, stopping their dance, "I'd be helpless." Kagome's eyes shone with tears, partially from her hormones but mostly because she understood how difficult it was for Inuyasha to vocalize his fears and concerns. "Oh, Inuyasha, you would never be helpless no matter what time we chose."

Overcome with emotion, Kagome crushed her mouth to his in a passionate kiss. When Inuyasha deepened the kiss by nibbling on her bottom lip, Kagome allowed her mouth to open and invite his tongue in for a delicious battle. Their hearts beat in time, their breath panting out as Inuyasha pressed her back into the tree underneath which they'd been standing. They were far enough away from the festivities to avoid being seen except by someone who came looking for them. Inuyasha nipped at Kagome's soft neck while she ran her hands over his chest beneath his shirt.

In a single movement, Inuyasha had his mate up off the ground with her legs around his hips. Kagome clung to him for stability and in passion, marveling to herself at how much she still needed him, needed this. Then they were making love. Their coupling at once hot and needy and also slow and tender. Inuyasha's golden eyes focused on her as he whispered "I love you, Kagome."

When they had sated their lust, at least momentarily, the half-demon and the priestess sat down beneath the trees. Inuyasha pulled his mate into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. The same hands that could rend a demon in two caressed Kagome's swollen belly with the utmost tenderness. The priestess sighed and leaned against her husband.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"You're right. It would be better for the children if we remain here. We have no idea how my time would react to them. And I don't want our kids to have to hide who they are. Oh! It would be a nightmare!"

When Inuyasha didn't respond, Kagome thought maybe he had changed his mind about moving to the future. She glanced up at him then smiled. Her tireless protector had fallen asleep. Kagome snuggled deeper into his robes and prepared to do the same. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard a familiar voice call her name. With a sigh Kagome nudged Inuyasha awake before answering; "I'm over here, Sango!"

The demon-slayer bride came into view over the top of the hill. Sango paused to look down on the festivities from this new vantage point and smiled. "The view is lovely from up here," then she turned and smiled at Kagome who was being helped to her feet by her mate. "Miroku has made all of the arrangements for our honeymoon. Thanks again Kagome for the idea. Imagine, a whole week alone with my new husband with nothing to worry about." Sango sighed contentedly. Kagome nodded but her face was pale and beads of sweat had popped out on her forehead. "Kagome!" Sango rushed forward as Inuyasha steadied his wife. "What's wrong, Kagome? Inuyasha, what is it?" Sango demanded, concern evident "Should I fetch Kaede?"

Kagome panted a little, but offered her friend a reassuring smile. "I'm alright. All of the excitement has just worn me out, I think." Sango did not look convinced, but gave her friend a hug and promised to come straight over when she and Miroku returned from their honeymoon – after first offering to cancel and then demanding that Inuyasha take Kagome straight home. As soon as Sango wandered back down the hill, Kagome allowed Inuyasha to pick her up and carry her back to their home.

Their home was on the edge of the village facing the meadow where the well that had brought them together stood. Kagome and her mother had designed it, though Mrs. Higurashi had not seen it yet. It was modeled after an American home Kagome and Inuyasha had seen on their own honeymoon. To the other villagers it was a mansion.

Looking at the house you could see a covered garden on the left. A door led from the garden into a dry storage area and from there into a large kitchen. Inuyasha had build cabinets for dishes and storage and even crafted a sink for Kagome. He and Miroku had spent weeks working on an irrigation system so that Kagome could have indoor plumbing. The kitchen of course opened up to a large dining room complete with a large table and chairs and a small fireplace. Behind the dining room towards the back of the house was a spacious living room with comfortable chairs, soft rugs and another fireplace. Across the hall from the living room were two small guest bedrooms and a covered back porch. When Kaede had first seen the house she asked why Kagome needed so many bedrooms, Kagome had reminded her that Grandpa, Sota, Mrs. Higurashi and Shippo would all be living there. When Kaede had still looked confused Kagome had to explain that in the future everyone had their own room.

A set of stairs led from beside the dining room to the upstairs. Here were four more bedrooms – one for Shippo and Sota to share, one for Mrs. Higurashi, a nursery, and a large master bedroom for Kagome and Inuyasha. Of course, there was a separate bathroom for Kagome and Inuyasha's room, another one upstairs and one downstairs. Miroku had made Inuyasha promise to help him build a home for him and Sango as payment for all the hard work with the plumbing.

Inuyasha carried Kagome all the way up the stairs to their bedroom and laid her on the big bed. "Inuyasha, I'm fine!" Kagome scowled as her husband just glared at her.

"The babies are fine. I'm fine. Please don't worry." Her face softened as Inuyasha lay beside her on the bed and rested a hand on her extra-round stomach.

"I had no idea that carrying my pups would be such a burden," he admitted for probably the hundredth time.

"It is not your fault, Inuyasha!" The dog demon scoffed but was otherwise silent, his droopy ears speaking volumes. Kagome rolled to face her mate, taking his face in her hands and speaking from her heart, "There has never been another couple like us, Inuyasha. How were we to know that a priestess and a demon coupling would lead to a difficult pregnancy."

"Difficult!" he spluttered indignantly, "You have to fight not to accidentally purify our children inside you!"

Kagome shrugged, "It will all have been worth it when we meet our children. In the meantime, I just can't use my magic. It will be fine. Just six more weeks to go."

That said, Kagome kissed her husband lightly on the lips and rolled over to blow out the candle.


	2. Chapter 2

Stolen Dreams

Chapter Two:

The weeks leading up to the birth were filled with activity. Kagome spent her days tottering around the house cleaning, decorating and rearranging everything with Shippo by her side most of the time. The young fox could hardly wait for the babies to be born. As soon as Kagome had the pups, she would make the wish on the Jewel and Shippo would finally meet his big brother Sota. The boys exchanged letters and news through Kagome and the well, but soon they would actually meet face to face. Shippo was all atwitter, wondering what tricks he should show Sota first.

Also staying in the house were Miroku and Sango, back from their honeymoon in the mountains, and Sango's younger brother Kohaku. Sango and Kagome spent a lot of time giggling in the garden and making their husbands nervous with their whispered secrets and sly glances. For their part, Inuyasha and Miroku spent as much time helping around the village as possible and keeping out of the way of Kagome and her hormones. All in all, their lives were perfect. That is until a dark, stormy night just days before Kagome's due date.

Miroku was the only one awake in the whole house. He sat in the living room reading by firelight and enjoying the relative peace after a day full of activities. Over the howl of the wind outside, the monk soon became aware of another sort of howling. "Wolves?" he pushed up from his chair, dropping the scroll in his haste. Miroku pulled up short of sprinting from the room as amber eyes preceded his half-demon friend into the firelight.

"Is it Koga?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Inuyasha turned and headed back out into the hallway. He paused a moment, not looking back, "Will you...?"

Miroku laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on things here. You go check it out." Inuyasha was gone in a flash of red and white. The monk padded silently to his room to fetch his staff.

Outside, Inuyasha ran. His feet barely touched the ground and the howling grew louder with each step. He did not stop as the rain pounded down on him, making it hard to hear and see. Instinct guided his feet until suddenly he burst through a clearing and there they were. It was Koga and a small pack of wolves. The wolf-demon prince was beyond distraught. Although there had been animosity between them in the past, since Naraku's defeat Inuyasha had come to think of Koga as an ally and as a friend. "What happened?" Inuyasha shouted over the howl of the wind and the wolves. Koga dropped to his knees before his one-time rival and pleaded, "Help me."

Kagome cleaned Koga's wounds with a damp cloth and applied an ointment to help them heal faster. "I'm sorry that I can't do more, Koga," she said softly. Koga offered a smile and laid his hand over hers. "So it's true. You cannot use your powers anymore." The saddness in the wolf prince's eyes tore at Kagome's heart. She stood from the chair and went about cleaning up the bandages and dirty water. Inuyasha had carried Koga into the guest bedroom over an hour ago and called for Kagome and Sango to help him. Sango now stood at the end of Koga's bed in full battle gear. At Koga's remark, the demon slayer looked to her husband before asking "What do you mean, Koga? Who has said that Kagome cannot use her powers?"

The wolf prince pushed himself up to a sitting position. His bare chest, covered in ointment, gleamed in the candlelight. Outside the wind still howled, but that room became very quiet and still as they awaited Koga's answer. At last he spoke.

"Last night my pack was attacked by a group of Naraku's demons." Kagome gasped and clung to Inuyasha. Sango drew her sword half out of its scabbard and Miroku clenched his hand where he still wore a rosary despite his curse having been lifted.

"But when we defeated Naraku, we destroyed all but a few of his demons," Inuyasha argued, "and the ones that escaped dispersed in all different directions. They had no loyalty to each other with Naraku gone."

"These were huge, monstrous rock demons led by a sorceress," Koga snarled, "It had to have been Kagura! Her hatred of wolves went beyond Naraku's bidding."

"But Kagura only wanted her freedom, not to marshal the remnants of Naraku's horde," Miroku jingled his staff as he thought about this. "And what did she want from you, Koga?"

Here, Koga hung his head. Kagome went and laid a hand on his shoulder as tears ran down the wolf prince's cheeks. "They said to deliver the Priestess Kagome or..." he swallowed hard, "They took Ayame. And our son." Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha filed silently out of the bedroom as Koga wept openly into Kagome's shoulder.

In the living room, Miroku lit the fire and stood leaning heavily on his staff. Sango looked at Inuyasha who was slouched in a chair. She knew Inuyasha was beating himself up about what to do. The solution, for now, seemed simple enough: send Kagome to the future while searching for the enemy.

"She'll be expecting that, Sango," Inuyasha mumbled into his sleeves. "She knows what she's doing. She knew that Koga would come to us for help and will be expecting us to try and get Kagome to the well."

Sango was shocked, "But none of Naraku's demons knew about the well. The only ones who know about it are us and..." she gasped. "No! Inuyasha? You don't think it could be her?"

"We knew this would happen one day," Kagome spoke from the doorway. "Kikyo is a very powerful priestess and very bitter. I thought she had turned dark before we defeated Naraku." she walked over and kissed Inuyasha gently on the top of his head. "We have one advantage. Kikyo thinks that my powers abandoned me when I married Inuyasha. She doesn't realize that as soon as I give birth, I'll be able to use them again. And I'm due and day now."

"Well that's all right, but how do we know it's even Kikyo at all?" Miroku asked.

"Because she came to me." Inuyasha finally stood. His fists were clenched and his eyes were closed in shame as he spoke. "A few months ago, when people first found out about Kagome's pregnancy. Kikyo came to me in the middle of the night and demanded to know if it was my seed in Kagome's womb. When I told her it was, she became furious. But when she threatened Kagome I banished her. I even informed my brother of her treachery. I didn't think...I had hoped she wouldn't do anything more."

"What is to be done tonight?" Sango asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Inuyasha..." Sango surged forward only to be stopped by the half-demon's glare.

"I know Kikyo. She will not move against us until she is good and ready. First, a brutal attack and threat. Then nothing. She will wait until we have all but forgotten her threat and then she will strike."

"What about Ayame and her son?" Kagome asked, "We have to help them."

"For now," Miroku spoke up, having figured out Inuyasha's plan, "We let her think that we are unable or unwilling to help the wolves. She will not harm them unless we outright refuse her. In the meantime we send Koga home angry."

"Right." Inuyasha agreed. "And send messengers to my brother and our other allies. See if we can sniff out where she's been hiding all this time."

The four bid each other goodnight and headed to bed. Kohaku and Shippo, who had been eavesdropping, scurried back up to their bedroom wide-eyed. Inuyasha helped Kagome into their bed and lay beside her. He did not speak. It was not necessary. Kagome simply lay her head on his strong chest and held his hand. Inuyasha lay staring at the ceiling for an hour before a soft something startled him out of his misery. It was a movement from Kagome's belly. A smile replaced the scowl he had been wearing. The father-to-be laid a hand on Kagome's stomach and went to sleep.

The next morning, as planned, Koga and his wolves returned to their mountain dens. Shippo, Kohaku and Miroku went to town under the premise of getting supplies and sent messengers to The Demon Lord of the Western Lands and their other allies. Sango and Inuyasha worked within the house preparing as though for an attack. Kagome felt like a prisoner and wished her mother was already there with her. A few years ago she would have tried to sneak away to visit the future, but not now.

The young priestess sighed and put down her knitting, she was terrible at it anyway. She was in the rocking chair in the nursery and looked around at all Inuyasha had done there. They had painted the walls a soft yellow and Kagome had stenciled little blue and pink bears along the top as a border. Miroku and Inuyasha had built the two cribs based on drawings Kagome had provided. Kaede and some of the village women even provided straw mattresses. Then Mrs. Higurashi had bought matching bed sets with little white puppies on a green background. The two windows were covered by soft white drapes that were swaying in the gently breeze. The whole nursery felt so warm and cozy but Kagome knew she could not hide away in there until trouble passed. She pushed up out of her rocking chair and...her water broke.


	3. Chapter 3

Stolen Dreams

Chapter Three:

Inuyasha and Miroku paced back and forth in the hall. Kagome had been in labor for eleven hours. Kaede and Sango were in the bedroom with her and every so often one would come out for fresh bandages or water, but no one spoke. They simply went about their duties with grim determination. Inuyasha's keen ears picked up every sound his wife made from behind that closed door, and it frightened him more than anything else he had ever experienced. Suddenly, the bedroom door slammed open. Miroku and Inuyasha jumped back startled. Sango stood there, hair eschew and clothes dirty. The demon slayer wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing and motioned Inuyasha forward. "Inuyasha, she needs you."

The half-demon was by his mate's side in mere moments. "Kagome! Are you alright?" His sharp eyes took in the paleness of her face and the scent of sweat and blood. "I...it hurts, Inuyasha," Kagome's tear filled eyes pleaded with him to take away the pain. "I should have done this in the future," she sniffed, "Where they give you an epideral! Oww..." she shrieked, clenching Inuyasha's hand in a death grip. For his part, the frightened hanyou pushed a strand of sweat soaked hair back from his mate's forehead and spoke encouragingly the words he had rehearsed with Miroku, "I know, baby, I know. You can do it. You're so beautiful." Kaede nodded that it was time at long last for Kagome to push. Clenching Inuyasha's hand even harder than before, she screamed and bore down hard.

In the hallway, Miroku and Shippo held each other tight as they stared in horror at the closed door from behind which were coming the most terrible sounds. The door burst open again and Sango came hurtling out to throw herself into Miroku's arms. "Oh! They're here! They're here!" She rained kisses all over her husband's face in an unprecedented show of affection before hugging Shippo too. "Don't worry, dear, your mother's doing fine." She gave Miroku one last kiss saying, "Once we get everyone cleaned up you two can come visit," With that, she turned and headed back into the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, Shippo scampered towards the open bedroom door. He hesitated a moment before going in and Sango gently urged him forward. Lying propped up against the pillows in the center of the bed was Kagome. When she saw Shippo, Kagome gave him a weary smile and waved him into the room with one hand, the other was occupied holding a small wiggling bundle. Inuyasha came back into the room from the bathroom, holding a second baby. He glanced at Shippo, but did not scowl so the small fox demon edged closer to his adopted mother and the first baby.

"Shippo, meet your new brother, Tasuki." Kagome smiled even more broadly as Shippo sniffed cautiously at the baby in his mother's arms. Soft dark hair adorned his head, but Tasuki did not have his father's furry ears. Rather, small pointed ears sat on either side of his head like his uncle Sesshomaru. Shippo jumped when the bed shifted under Inuyasha's weight as the older demon sat beside his wife. "Meet your new sister, Izoyia," the baby girl in her father's arms offered a small sneeze in response. Then Kaede emerged from the bathroom holding a third bundle which began to wail loudly. Shippo just stared at this unexpected third baby as Kagome laughed. "And your other brother, Tounga." Shippo continued to stare as Kaede place the third and loudest baby into his mother's arms. Kagome smiled softly at Inuyasha as Shippo cuddled up with the babies.

Soon everyone retired to bed. Kagome had just finished nursing when Inuyasha returned from putting Shippo to bed. A few years ago, he would never have dreamed of doing something so domestic, but Kagome had changed him. Inuyasha crossed the room quickly and took the baby from his wife and laid him beside his brother and sister in the extra large bassinet beside the bed before joining his mate in bed.

"Well it's a good thing you made that crib so wide, Inuyasha," Kagome giggled tiredly. Inuyasha just ran his hands over his face and huffed.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she was almost asleep.

"Am I going to be good at this?" he was beet red and refusing to look at her, but Kagome did not laugh. She understood how hard it was for him to express any emotion (other than anger) especially fear. Instead, Kagome clasped his hand in hers and snuggled close. When Inuyasha's other arm was around her she answered, "Darling, you will be the best father of all time."

Three days later, Inuyasha had just finished helping Kagome get the triplets fed and back to sleep. There was a soft knock on the bedroom door. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, but she was already asleep so he tiptoed over to the door and let himself out into the hall. Sango stood waiting with Miroku in her full battle gear and a somber expression. "Kikyo?" The newlyweds nodded. Inuyasha motioned for them to follow as he headed downstairs and into the living room.

"Where?"

"Not far from here," Sango set Hiraikotsu down and placed her hands on her slender waist. "My informant estimates that she will be on our doorstep by nightfall." Inuyasha glanced out the window, it was just after noon and that did not give them much time to prepare.

"Do we still have eyes on her?" Inuyasha asked. Sango nodded but did not elaborate.

"What about Koga? Can his pack be here before Kikyo?"

Miroku cleared his throat, "I sent him word. I'm sure he is already on the move, but Inuyasha," Miroku leveled the half-demon with a stony stare, "How do you plan on dealing with her? No one knows that Kagome has given birth yet, surely we should move the children to a safer location?"

"Where will they be safe if not with me?" Inuyasha lamented. "I will go and meet her, see if I can talk some sense into her..."

"Inuyasha!" Sango looked like she wanted to punch him, "You cannot risk it. Kikyo is unstable. There is no telling what she will do. The only one who can fight her is..."

"No!" Inuyasha went toe to toe with the demon-slayer, "Kagome is still too weak from the birth to fight. I will not ask her. If I can't defeat her..."

"Then what?" Sango refused to back down, "What will you do if you are dead?"

Before Inuyasha could respond, a fourth voice joined the heated discussion.

"I can fight her," Kagome stepped into the room slowly, one hand on her lower abdomen. Her face was still very pale and her eyes bruised from lack of sleep, but she stood taller when she stepped into the candlelight. "Though I hope it does not come to that."

Sango stepped closer to her long time friend and sister, resting a hand on Kagome's robed shoulder. "I'm sorry we woke you, Kagome," The priestess waved her off.

"Inuyasha," she addressed her husband, "Do you think that talking to her can diffuse her anger?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "But I have to try. I owe her that much."

Kagome nodded, "Okay. Sango, can you and Kirara follow at a safe distance just in case?"

"Of course. Let's go." she hefted Hiraikotsu, kissed her husband and bade him watch over Kagome and the children. Inuyasha touched his mate's face gently then disappeared in a flash of red and white. Kagome looked up when she felt Miroku's hand on her shoulder. "Will you help me, Miroku?" The monk nodded in assent, "You don't believe talking will help, do you?" Kagome snorted, "Of course not. Kikyo is a woman scorned she will not stop until her vengeance is realized. Trust me 'I'm sorry' just isn't going to cut it."


	4. Chapter 4

Stolen Dreams

Chapter Four

The forest was shrouded in an unnatural mist, making it difficult for Sango to see the half-demon from her position atop Kirara. The demon huntress held her might boomerang at the ready and wet her lips with her tongue. Below, she could just make out Inuyasha's red haori standing out against the dense fog. He had come to a stop beneath the tree where he had been imprisoned by Kikyo's spell for fifty years – as Sango had anticipated. Kikyo was, if anything, ironic. "Wish I could hear what's going on," she admitted. Kirara just mewled in response, watching the pair below warily.

For his part Inuyasha stood quietly, waiting for Kikyo to speak. It had been months since he had seen her last and they had not parted on amicable terms. Inuyasha and his group had been in a village far to the south of the island, overlooking the sea. They all agreed it would be the last time they traveled so far with Kagome in such a delicate state. The young priestess was already in the end of her first trimester and just starting to develop a belly. When everyone had turned in for the evening, Inuyasha had sat out on a bluff overlooking the waves, thinking. As with anytime Kikyo was near, he felt her rather than scented or heard her. His ears twitched, the only sign that he knew she was behind him. It was enough for her, having known Inuyasha for so long. Kikyo did not come any closer but raised her hollow voice and asked,

"Is it true?" For a moment, Inuyasha had feigned ignorance.

"Is what true, Kikyo?" he wished he could make his voice as empty of emotion as hers.

"That my replacement is with child. Is it true, Inuyasha that the girl from the future now carries a child in her womb?" Inuyasha sighed, but still refused to turn and look at the woman he used to love.

"Yes, Kikyo, she is with child. And before you ask, yes the child is mine."

The undead priestess howled in agony and Inuyasha spun around to stare in shock. The normally stoic Kikyo had angry tears running down her face as she threw back her head and wailed loudly.

"How could you?" she demanded, leveling him with a watery glare, "How dare she? First, she took my soul. Then she stole your heart which you had given to me! Now she has taken the future which should have been ours. Well I will not allow it, Inuyasha," she made no attempt to wipe away the tears that left dirty tracks down her cheeks. "You forfeited that future when you swore to let me lead you into hell!"

"I'm sorry, Kikyo, but I do not feel that way any more." he whispered, ashamed at how guilty he felt for witnessing her anguish.

"Inuyasha, come with me. Be mine again and I will spare the whore and the bastard child in her womb. Defy me and I will take what should have been mine by force!" her voice trembled with emotion as she took a step and then another toward Inuyasha. When he backed away, Kikyo snarled at him, "She will lose her powers now that she carries your bastard half-breed child! How will you protect them now, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha went toe to toe with the undead priestess, his mouth twisted into a scowl and growled low in his throat. "You may say whatever you like of me, Kikyo. But you may not threaten my mate." then he sidestepped and went around her back towards his camp. Without looking back he said, "You are banished from our lands, Kikyo. If you attempt to come near me or my mate, you will be spared no mercy."

Now, as Inuyasha stood waiting for her to speak, he wondered if maybe his brother was right. Maybe he should have killed her when she first threatened Kagome and then he would not be in his present predicament. Kikyo stood beneath the Goshinboku, a hand resting on the scarred trunk. Although physically her appearance was unchanged from fifty years ago, she now wore the black robes of a priestess of the dark. Her mouth tilted up at one side in the semblance of a smile. "You have decided to forsake your whore?" When Inuyasha growled, Kikyo snatched her hand away from the tree and glared at him. "No? Then why are you here? Surely you do not plan to enforce your banishment? I told you, surrender yourself to me body and soul or you surrender your mate and unborn child. Do not tempt me, Inuyasha."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha was miserable, he did not want to fight with Kikyo but he had a sickening suspicion that it was inevitable. "Please understand. I love Kagome and we have a life together now. At one point in your life, all you wanted was my happiness. Well, I am happy with my mate. Can't you just let go of your anger?"

Kikyo tapped a finger to her chin as though seriously contemplating this suggestion. Then she drew an arrow from her quiver and targeted Inuyasha's heart, "No."

High up in the mountain dens of the wolves, Koga was being tended by the elderly healer. "Young Prince, even you have your limits. Your wolves have overturned every rock from her to the river. If your young mate is anywhere to be found, your brothers and sisters will sniff her out. In the meantime, you must continue to lead the pack. A pack without a leader is easy prey for other demons." Koga shoved the old wolf demon away and stalked to the edge of the cave, looking down into the valley. "How can I lead them when half of me is dying?" He tilted his head, a faint howling suddenly coming to his attention. The wolf prince's body tensed and he strained to hear better a voice he heard in his dreams. Others quickly picked up the howl and Koga did not wait for the healer before sprinting headlong down the side of the mountain. Ayame stumbled from the trees clutching a small wolf boy in her arms. Mother and son's green eyes were tear filled and Ayame's red hair tumbled around her shoulders instead of the neat pigtails she normally wore. Her white fur was torn and filthy, but she offered a brave smile as her eyes alighted on her mate, running pell-mell down the mountain to her. Koga did not stop until he held his mate and their son in his strong arms. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her scent.

"What happened, Ayame? How did you escape?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"That witch left us alone. She thought that I has imbibed her foul drink that forces slumber, but I wretched mine when her back was turned. Koga, I think Kagome is in danger!"

Twang! The sound of Kikyo's bow snapping as it released a deadly arrow at the half-demon. Inuyasha dropped to all fours, avoiding the missile and rolled to avoid another. Scrambling behind a tree, he caught his breath as he heard Kikyo begin to chant a horrible sounding incantation. A whooshing sound told him that Sango's boomerang had just missed it's target, but it gave him the distraction he needed to bolt away from the scene. Even if he could get close enough to the undead priestess to use his claws, he doubted he could actually use them against her. So he ran. He glanced up to be sure that Sango and Kirara were following and then picked up the pace. He had to warn Kagome.

The girl from the future stood beside the bone eater's well. She sighed, looking down into it's dark mouth. Miroku stood close by placing protective wards around the glade. The children were being watched over by Kaede, Shippo and Kohaku. Although Shippo's fox magic kept them hidden, Kagome's heart still ached with worry. "Lady Kagome," Miroku tapped her on the shoulder, "I see Kirara. From her haste, I don't think that things went well." Kagome turned and watched as Inuyasha sprinted from the forest, saw her, and angled towards the well without slowing. Over the forest, a dark cloud had formed and began to crackle with negative energy. Inuyasha stopped in front of his mate, his eyes apologizing although he did not speak. "I hope they're ready," Kagome muttered, pulling the large pink jewel from beneath the collar of her shirt.

For a brief moment, Kagome just held the jewel and remembered. This small object had brought her into the past. It had bound her destiny to Inuyasha's and it was the reason she had met all of her friends. She remembered Midoriko who had come to her in a dream when the jewel had finally been completed after the death of Naraku. The older priestess had been the one to explain that the only way to destroy the jewel forever was to make a wish on it. So Kagome held the jewel close to her heart and wished for the power to bring her family into the past to live with her there. The wind picked up, whether from the ominous dark cloud bearing down on them or from the magic of the jewel, Kagome did not know. There was a blinding pink white followed by a howl of pain as Kikyo arrived in the clearing. Kagome spun to face her rival.

The undead priestess' hair was in disarray and her clothes tattered. Her bow hung down by her side and her eyes were filled with hatred. Kagome did not reach for an arrow, but walked closer to the other priestess. This seemed to snap Kikyo to attention. She sneered as fitted an arrow to her bow and took aim at Kagome.

"Kikyo! Stop! What are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled over the roar of the wind.

"This little witch took everything from me!"

"No she didn't Kikyo!" Inuyasha pleaded with her, "Our feelings for each other were not strong enough and Naraku used that to destroy us. Kagome gave us a chance for vengeance, for a new life." he could scarcely believe the words coming out of his mouth, "Please just be at peace."

Kikyo's eyes filled with tears and she directed her arrow at Inuyasha. "That witch has poisoned your heart against me. You were going to become human for **me**. We would have had beautiful human children not filthy part demon mongrels!"

Inuyasha's face turned to stone as the last ounce of hope he had nursed for Kikyo to be at peace died. Kagome stepped forward and put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Don't you touch him you little witch!" Kikyo loosed her arrow. Infused with the last of Midoriko's power, Kagome did not budge. With a look, she destroyed the arrow and knocked the undead priestess off her feet. When Kikyo stood, everyone in the clearing could feel the hatred and fury coming off of her in waves. But she did not move to attack again. A moment later, they saw why. Koga and his entire pack blocked Kikyo's escape back into the forest. The wolves looked feral with fury, but not more than Kikyo. The dark priestess bowed stiffly. "I suppose I am defeated. For now." and her soul stealers carried her up and away.

From behind Kagome, a familiar voice said, "Wow, mom, my sister's a badass!"

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed this story so far. Rest assured that this is not the end. As if Kikyo would give up so easily! I realize that she is way OOC, but I think it is not too far of a stretch if she went completely off the deep end. Hope you like it so far.

Next Time: a really short chapter as the Higurashi's settle in to their new life in the past.


	5. Chapter 5

Stolen Dreams

Chapter Five

Mrs. Higurashi felt like the guest of honor as she sat rocking next to a friendly fire in her daughter's living room. Sota had taken an immediate liking to Kohaku and Shippo. The three boys had long since disappeared up to Shippo's room. Sitting on the sofa across from her, Mrs. Higurashi watched as Grandpa and the old woman Kaede bonded over baby Tasuki, the quiet baby with his father's ears. If she had looked out the window, Mrs. Higurashi would have seen her fat cat Buyo playing with the demon-cat Kirara. Everyone seemed to have relaxed enough to enjoy each other's company after the incident earlier in the evening.

Kagome sat close to her mother and a pretty young girl with a wolfish grin she had introduced as Ayame. In the corner of the room were Inuyasha, the monk Miroku, and the wolf prince Koga holding a toddler in fur. Mrs. Higurashi sighed contentedly and smiled down at the two babies in her arms. Yes, this was where their family belonged. Tounga began to wail then and Kagome hurried over to take him from her mother. "I'm going to take the kids upstairs to bed, mama." she whispered, patting her son's back absentmindedly. "Would you like to help me?"

The two Higurashi women took three small babies upstairs and put them to bed. "Sweetie," Mrs. Higurashi embraced her daughter, tears running down her face, "I am so proud of you! My grandchildren are beautiful. This house is even better than I imagined. Everything is simply wonderful." Kagome smiled, "Wait until you see your room. It's just across the hall from the nursery." Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to her room and nearly cried. It was exactly like her room in the shrine in the future. Kagome had even brought pictures for the nightstand. "Absolutely wonderful."

The house quieted down. The children were all asleep and the adults had retreated to their own rooms. Downstairs were Miroku and Sango in one room and Grandpa in the next room. The wolves Koga, Ayame and their son were content to sleep on the covered back porch close to the sky. Kagome returned from feeding the triplets to her mate in bed. Inuyasha was quietly brooding about the way things had gone with Kikyo, so Kagome just kissed him on the cheek and curled up next to him to sleep. "Do you think she's gone for good, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha did not think so, but told his mate she was. Inuyasha knew it was best not to worry her when there really was no telling when and where she would strike. He rolled over, taking his wife into his arms and inhaling her sweet scent. Silently, he swore that he would never let anything happen to her or their children. But who can know the future?

Author's Note: Yes, I know this chapter was disgustingly short. But, when we pick up next time in Chapter Six, five years will have passed since Kikyo's attack. Much will have happened and Kikyo's threat will have been forgotten...


	6. Chapter 6

Stolen Dreams

Chapter Six

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. Between work, a trip out of town, and computer glitches, there has been no time. The wait is over and Chapter Six is here. Let's meet the triplets...

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's frantic call had the half-demon nearly falling out of the bed. He snapped his head to the side to look out the window. It was still dark out, so he had not overslept. "Inuyasha!" The second shout had the half-demon rushing out into the hall, sprinting past the nursery and bounding down the stairs. "In the kitchen!" She called unnecessarily, for Inuyasha was already following his nose to his mate. There was the smell of something burning wafting out of the kitchen. That, flour, fruit, and the familiar smell of his mate and three part demon children. "What happened?" Inuyasha frowned as he stepped into the kitchen. Flour covered every visible surface, spotted intermittently with crushed berries. Standing in the middle of the mess were three dirty five-year-olds, staring at their feet in front of their mother.

"We wanted to make breakfast, daddy," piped Izoyia, standing between her two dark-haired brothers, ears back against her platinum hair. She chanced a glance up at her father, showing off the same smoke colored eyes as her mother and a sweet smile. Even though she was only five, Izzy knew exactly how to get her way with her daddy.

"Izzy," Kagome scowled, "Why don't you tell daddy what you were making for breakfast."

"Pie, dad!" Tounga declared proudly. He puffed up his little chest and smiled, showing a fang. Tounga looked exactly like Inuyasha on his human night, but with the same sharp features and pointed ears as his Uncle Sesshomaru.

"And what did you put in your pie, Tounga?" Kagome prodded again. Inuyasha was still sniffing the air to try and determine where the burnt smell was coming from, but stopped and frowned as Izzy twirled one pigtail as she listed off ingredients, "We put flour, and sugar, and cherries and..."

"And Tasuki!" finished Kagome, throwing her hands up, "They tried to bake Tasuki into a pie for you to eat for breakfast, Inuyasha!"

Tasuki stood to his sister's left and had not looked up throughout this entire exchange. His one white ear and one black ear drooped atop his head. Inuyasha knew his son's amber eyes were filled with tears without even needing to scent them. Poor Tasuki had such a soft heart and always seemed to be the butt of his siblings' jokes.

"Inuyasha, why don't I let you deal with the two cooks while I take Tasuki upstairs to get clean?" Kagome scooped up her youngest son, kissed her mate on the cheek and stormed out of the kitchen. Inuyasha stood still for a moment trying to remember all the long talks about "proper discipline" he'd had with his mate. "Well, I guess I'll guess you two since there's no breakfast," Inuyasha bared his fangs, but the two remaining five-year-olds were unafraid. They just glanced at each other before pouncing on the father. Inuyasha laughed as he play-wrestled with them, wondering again when he had gone so soft. When his sensitive ears heard Kagome move from the bathroom to the nursery he knew it was time to get serious again. "Come on you two, let's get this mess cleaned up before your mother gets back." At the thought of their angry mother the two children quickly sobered up.

~*~

Upstairs, Kagome bundled Tasuki up in a towel and carried him into the nursery. The little boy sat quietly on his bed and waited as his mother pulled out clothes for him and his siblings to wear. Kagome smiled as she helped him into his new red robes, made just like his father's own clothes. "Momma?" he asked in a small voice, "why am I so different?" His beautiful amber eyes were filled with tears.

"Sweetheart, you are no different than your siblings." Kagome kissed the top of his head, "Except that you are good and they cause mischief every waking moment of every single day."

"But Tounga is so strong," he argued.

"You are strong too, darling," his mother pointed out, "Wasn't it you who carried the trees to build the fort?"

"Well, yeah. But Izzy is so fast!"

"So are you, sweetie. Didn't you catch that small rabbit demon that had been getting into the garden? Your sister couldn't catch him..."

"She just didn't want to get dirty. She could have caught it if she'd wanted to," Tasuki pouted. If he hadn't looked so miserable, Kagome would have giggled at how cute he looked with his droopy ears. She settled for running a hand through her son's hair.

"Momma?" Tasuki fixed her with his amber gaze, "Do you think I'm too human?"

At this Kagome stopped. She looked down at her son and for a moment saw a young Inuyasha staring back at her. Shaking her head, the priestess pulled Tasuki into her lap. "Darling, you and your siblings all have different strengths and weaknesses, but that does not make any of you better than the others. Oh, Tasuki, you remind me so much of your father." Tasuki made a face. "Daddy is the strongest demon in the whole wide world, momma. Stronger than any full demon! And daddy isn't afraid of anything." Kagome kissed her son on the top of his head and whispered, "You'll understand someday. Now, enough sulking! Let's get ready for the party!"

~*~

It was seven years to the day since Naraku's defeat. Kagome had long since insisted that they all celebrate the day. So, every year their friends got together to be grateful for their freedom and life and commemorate those who had died as a result of Naraku's trickery. When Kagome arrived back downstairs, having set everything right again with her resilient five-year-olds, she saw her mother and Kaede were already in the kitchen preparing for the night's feast. The young priestess kissed her mother on the cheek and fell in line chopping vegetables.

"I hear the triplets were making breakfast this morning," Mrs. Higurashi teased.

Kaede chuckled, "Spirited children are both a blessing and a curse, child."

Kagome just sighed, "Shippo was a handful, but he never got into so much trouble as those three!" she blinked and looked around, "Where is Shippo? He should be awake by now."

"I heard him leave early this morning with Souta," Mrs. Higurashi replied. And so the women continued to prepare food for the evenings feast.

Meanwhile, just within the forest, three young men huddled talking. The one with the fluffy fox tail emptied out a bag full of toys and trinkets. Shippo grinned as Kohaku and Souta began rifling through the goodies eagerly. "Awesome! These are the ones that smoke?" Souta asked. Shippo nodded as Kohaku pulled out a large scroll with their plans written out. He laughed and looked at his two partners in crime. "Our sisters are going to kill us." "And my mother!" Shippo added.

~*~

By noon, the guests had begun to arrive. Koga, Ayame and their two children were the first to arrive. The wolf demon royalty were followed by a small group of wolf demon warriors for extra protection. Koga didn't take chances with his pups in tow, not after the last time his mate and son had been kidnapped. Koga's son was now seven, with his father's handsome features and his mother's even temper. His name was Takehiko. Their three-year-old daughter was, according to Ayame's letter, a little trouble maker and adventurer. Her name was Mizuki and she was as pretty as could be in her party clothes. Her dark hair was in pig tails like her mother's and her green eyes searched behind Kagome for signs of her playmates.

Koga kissed Kagome on the cheek and shook hands with Inuyasha. "Where do we dump the pups?" he grinned. Inuyasha put an arm around the wolf prince's shoulders and led him and the pups into the fenced backyard were Souta, Kohaku and Shippo were keeping watch over the triplets. Takehiko immediately joined the older boys while little Mizuki plopped down in the grass to play with Izoyia.

"They're getting so big!" Kagome laughed as Ayame took a seat next to her on the front porch. "Yes, we don't worry too much about Takehiko. He is so smart and brave, a true warrior. But Little Mizu?" Ayame snorted, "Koga has her under guard every waking hour." Kagome frowned at this, "Is he so concerned about the Wolverine's threat?" referring to an incident from a few months ago where a Wolverine demon had threatened to eat the young princess if she encroached on his lands again. "No! We're not worried about one old demon. It's that Mizuki is so adventurous. She tries to slip away from her guards every chance she gets. It would be alright if she stayed on our lands, but she has strayed off into the deep wilderness more than once." Kagome nodded, "I'm glad we live so close to a village. There is very little danger of the triplets stumbling upon a hostile demon here. Not that they don't cause enough trouble as is!" The girls enjoyed a good laugh and continued to chat and exchange news while they waited on the rest of their friends to arrive.

Sesshomaru and Rin showed up next. As per usual, Jaken brought up the rear dragging Ah-Un along. Sesshomaru greeted his sister-in-law and the wolf princess with a polite handshake, leaving the huge show of emotion to his new mate. Rin bounced up and down and hugged Kagome around a round belly. Kagome laughed and congratulated her friend, only mockingly scolding her for not telling about the pregnancy sooner. As the girls talked babies, Sesshomaru snuck off to find Inuyasha and Koga. Finally Miroku and Sango arrived, swinging their four-year-old daughter Suzume between them. "Kagome!" Sango rushed to hug her best friend, laughing. "Sango!" Ayame and Rin greeted the demon slayer warmly. "Inuyasha was right! He swore that even though you live ten minutes away you three would be the last to arrive!" Kagome teased. "Are we all here?" asked Sango. The other two girls nodded. "Then let's eat!"

There was a large table and benches on one side of the large backyard. Mrs. Higurashi and Kaede were busily setting the last place settings as the young women wandered over. Inuyasha and Koga came racing up holding plates of fish and venison, arguing about which one of them was carrying a heavier plate. Sesshomaru stood talking quietly with Miroku by the back fence. The demon lord kept glancing warily over at the group of young pups rolling around in the dirt and Miroku laughed when he noticed the demon's unease. All in all, the tone of the party was jovial. It was hard to believe that at one point the only reason this group of humans and demons were together was to fight each other or some other enemy.

A lot had changed in the seven years since Naraku's defeat, not the least of which being the expanding families of these warriors. Since Naraku's defeat, Koga and Ayame became the ruling pair of their combined packs. Together, the wolf royalty annexed all the neighboring wolf packs into one. Ginta and Hakkaku had taken mates and begun families of their own. They had even been promoted within the pack and were now the ones left in charge when Koga and Ayame had to be away. Sesshomaru had rebuilt his father's palace in the Western Lands and governs his demon subjects from there. By taking Rin as his mate, he had also gained the trust of the local human villages and offered them the same protection as his other subjects. Sango had opened a Demon-Slayer School, which Kohaku, Souta and Shippo help to run. Sango takes great care to teach her pupils patience and care, to discern the difference between malicious dangerous demons and friendly demons. Her work is so successful that Sesshomaru often utilizes her and her students to discipline his subjects. Miroku opened a school of his own to teach the children of the village skills other than farming. Kaede and Grandpa Higurashi had married. Kagome and Inuyasha, well, they hadn't changed much. Miroku shook his head to clear it and joined his wife and daughter at the table for the feast.

Nearby in Inuyasha's Forest, the undead priestess waited. Her long dark hair lay limply down her back. Her brown eyes narrowed and full of anger. She had spent the last five years watching as Inuyasha's life went on, while her own existence remained the same: damned. Every fiber of her being was consumed with hatred for the woman who had stolen her place by Inuyasha's side. Those should have been her children. It should have been her home, her feast. She knew she was dead and even had Inuyasha chosen her, Kikyo could never have given him a family. And Inuyasha would age, albeit slowly, and one day die. But Kikyo did not care about how impossible her fantasy life with Inuyasha was. She had spent five years growing stronger, watching and waiting for her chance. Tonight, vengeance would be hers at last. With the help of some animated earth, Kikyo would take that which was most precious to her enemies. She allowed a grin to stretch her lips ever so slightly and disappeared into the shadows.

The young ones all finished eating long before the adults had finished their talking. With permission, they left the table and headed off to the other side of the yard. The youngest children (Tounga, Izoyia, Tasuki, Mizuki, and Suzume) all huddled in a corner of the backyard while the older boys (Souta, Kohaku, Shippo and Takehiko) went off upstairs to the room Souta and Shippo shared. They were busy planning a small-ish spectacle to distract the adults long enough so that they could steal the cake Mrs. Higurashi had made.

Tounga had found a large stick and was brandishing it like a sword against his brother Tasuki. "This is Tetsusaiga! The greatest sword in the world!" he declared, rapping Tasuki on one of his tender ears. "You're such a bully, Tounga!" Tasuki's eyes were damp, but he did not cry. "Oh come on, Tasuki, fight back. Here, I won't use Tetsusaiga, okay? Whoever is stronger gets the sword." Izoyia was playing with Mizuki's hair but stopped to watch the ensuing fight. But Suzume stepped between the brothers, hands on her hips. "No hitting! Not hitting! Daddy said we are having a party cause we don't have to fight any more. You're s'posed to not fight today!"

Tounga hugged his brother and the two settled down to play ball instead and only looked up when there was a loud commotion in the house and smoke came pouring out of the upstairs window. Inuyasha and Koga left the table to go investigate. "It's just one of Shippo's tricks," Tasuki said after scenting the air. Tounga nodded. "You know, Tasuki, one day we might have to fight demons like daddy did." Tounga said sagely, "You should practice more or you won't be any help against the bad guys." Tasuki just frowned and rolled the ball back towards his brother.

"I guess that's our cue. Ayame, Sango, Rin would you help me get the kids ready for bed?" Kagome asked, standing up from her seat. The other three women stood and Ayame called to the children who came rushing over. "My goodness, you're all filthy!" Sango laughed, rubbing dirt from Izzy's face. The four friends ushered the children upstairs for baths while Mrs. Higurashi, Kaede and Grandpa helped clear the table.

~*~

After dinner was cleaned up and the little ones were all tucked into bed upstairs in the nursery, (Shippo, Souta, Kohaku and Takehiko were sleeping out in their backyard fort while their room across the hall from the nursery was being aired out from the smoke bombs that had exploded prematurely) the adults all gathered out by the Bone Eater's Well. While they had kept the conversation at dinner pleasant, it was time to recount the tale of the girl from the future and the defeat of Naraku. It was a story that they agreed must never be forgotten and so every year when the children had gone to bed, they remembered. When the children were old enough they would be told the story so that it would always be talked long into the night.

Finally, Kaede patted Kagome on the shoulder, saying she and Grandpa were going to head back in to bed. "Okay, goodnight you two. Check in on the kids before you go back to town, would you?" The young priestess then leaned against the well and looked down into it, thinking about the future she had given up for love. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her lightly. He would always be grateful to her for that sacrifice. Although he could never articulate, he knew how hard it was for her sometimes. Rather than speak, he nuzzled his mate's soft round human ear, tuning out the sound of Koga's voice as the wolf prince relived the last battle.

The wind shifted ever so slightly and for a moment Inuyasha's insides froze. Had he not been so tuned in to Kagome at that moment, he would never have caught the hint of that scent. For the first time in five years, the half-demon was terrified.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned in his arms to look into her mate's face. "What's wrong?" By now, the others had noticed Inuyasha's stricken features. The night grew deathly quiet. Then a small, frightened voice carried across the meadow to them. "Daddy!" Kagome's hand flew to her heart, "Tasuki!"

* * *

Author's Notes: If anyone was curious about the names I chose for the children, here are my reasonings. Tounga, the oldest of the triplets is given this name as a nod to Inuyasha's father. Although his father is never named, at one point this name was mentioned and it is possible that it was his father's name. No one knows for sure, but for the sake of this story I'm going with it. Obviously Izoyia was named for Inuyasha's human mother. Tasuki, well if you've ever seen the anime "The Mysterious Play" my favorite character was a fire-wielder named Tasuki. I have high hopes for Inuyasha's son Tasuki. As for Koga's son's name (Takehiko) is Japanese for "soldier prince" and Mizuki means "beautiful moon". Wolves, moon, you get the picture. Sango and Miroku's daughter's name (Suzume) means "sparrow".


	7. Chapter 7

**Stolen Dreams**

**Chapter Seven**

**Bourbon Cowboy**

The half-demon, Inuyasha, sat with his back against the wall in the empty nursery. His sword was propped against his shoulder, his ears and shoulders drooped forward. Even though his mate was now passed out from exhaustion, in his mind he could still hear her screams of anguish upon finding her children stolen from their beds.

"Inuyasha! The children!" Kagome had stopped to check Kaede's and Grandpa's pulses where they lay sprawled just inside the front door. She had asked them to stop and check in on the children before they headed home. The old priestess must have arrived just as the kidnappers were leaving. Even though Inuyasha knew what he would find upon entering the nursery, he had still sprinted up the stairs with Koga, Ayame and Sesshomaru. "They're gone." He didn't know which one of them had said it first, staring at the empty cribs. Ayame had dropped to her knees and howled while Koga and Inuyasha tore the blankets off of each bed despite knowing they would find none of the missing children hidden beneath a lump in the sheets. Inuyasha barely kept himself from tearing the floorboards up. That's when he heard Kagome begin crying for Shippo and he felt his blood turn to ice again.

They found Shippo, Kohaku, Sota and Takehiko locked in one of the bedrooms downstairs. The door was plastered shut behind a wall of mud. It took Miroku and Sango several minutes before they were able to free the boys. Kagome had grabbed Shippo up in a fierce hug and had since forbid him to leave her side. It was Takehiko, the young wolf prince, who had described their attackers. "They were like men made of red clay with no souls," he had said, turning to look at his father, "The same ones who haunt my nightmares." Inuyasha watched as Ayame and Koga exchanged worried glances, knowing that they had never told Takehiko about his kidnapping when he was a baby.

The adults had spent all night searching for the missing children. Inuyasha had interrogated Ayame relentlessly for anything she might remember regarding her abduction by Kikyo five years past. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, having heard the description of the attackers, who the real enemy was. Kikyo had finally made good on her promise to get revenge and much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, there was very little they could do now.

So Inuyasha sat with his back against the wall in the empty nursery. He tightened his grip on the sword resting propped against his shoulder, wishing for an enemy he could see to slay. He flicked his ears slightly as he felt his adopted son, Shippo, settle on the floor next to him. Had Inuyasha's mind not been otherwise occupied, he would have wondered when Shippo had become so tall as to have his head now reach Inuyasha's shoulders when sitting beside him. For a while the young fox demon was silent. Finally he whispered, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

The half-demon looked down, taking in the misery evident in Shippo's posture and expression. "It's not your fault, Shippo," he said in an uncharacteristically kind voice, "You could not have stopped them on your own anyway. Remember five years ago when Kik-" he paused, loathe to say that name, "When _she_ sent those monsters to kidnap Ayame and Take? Not even the entire wolf tribe could stop them."

"But maybe I could have done something..." Shippo flicked his tail in aggravation.

"Look, it doesn't matter now," Inuyasha stood, tying his sword back to his waist, "All that matters is getting them back. We **will **get them back." He looked down at this young demon he had adopted as one of his own. "Why don't you stay in our room tonight? Your mother will be frantic if you aren't there when she wakes up." He held out a hand and helped Shippo to his feet. Shippo made an attempt at a smile, "Thanks, dad."

~*~

Kagome awoke slowly. Her eyes blinked open wearily, and she rubbed at them, trying to dispel the horrible nightmare she had been having. One arm reached out to her mate, but found his side of the bed cool and empty. She frowned and glanced out the window where the sun was just beginning to rise. Then her eyes alighted on the small cot set beneath the window where Shippo was snoring quietly. _Why is Shippo not sleeping in his bedroom with the other boys? _She wondered to herself, a feeling of dread starting to creep its way into the pit of her stomach.

The priestess slipped out of bed and reached for her robe only to find that she had fallen asleep fully clothed. The knot in her stomach tightened. Still, she padded across the room to pull the blanket up to cover Shippo's shoulder and kiss him on the forehead. When she turned around, Inuyasha was standing in the doorway. His eyes were moist and his posture slumped. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" she asked him. When Inuyasha shook his head, Kagome raised a hand to her mouth to stifle the sobs as she crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Instantly, her mate was beside her. Inuyasha did not attempt to help her stand. Rather he propped himself up on his knees, wrapped his arms around his wife, and rocked with her back and forth – sharing in her misery. At some point Shippo woke and joined his parents on the floor. Kagome hugged him close, kissing his head and promising "I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let them get you, my baby. I won't let them get you. I won't let them get you."

~*~

At some point during the day, all the men gathered in the living room to discuss what was to happen next while the women attempted to console each other (having already made their husbands more anxious with their thirst for blood). Mrs. Higurashi and Kaede clucked over the anxious mothers, trying to soothe nerves with tea and herbs and kind words. In the living room, Miroku stood staring into the dying embers in the fireplace. He clenched his hand into a fist and for the first time wished that he had his wind tunnel back if only to use it on that _witch_. For that was what Kikyo had become. No longer was she a good and righteous priestess in Miroku's mind. She was a devil worshiping kidnapper. Miroku struggled to bring his mind back to the present, listening to the wolf guards explain how the children's scent trail ended at the forest – as if the children had simply been swallowed up by the earth itself.

"Our best bet is to guess Kikyo's hideout," Koga grumbled, "Since we cannot sniff it out we'll just have to outsmart her."

"Are you sure Ayame remembers nothing of her imprisonment?" Inuyasha asked for probably the hundredth time, "She was Kikyo's prisoner for two weeks, surely she remembers something!"

Koga growled low in his throat, "She has already told you everything she knows. Stop harassing my mate, dog breath."

The use of the old insult brought Inuyasha back to his senses. He "feh"-ed as a way of apologizing and glanced over at his brother. Sesshomaru was staring out the window across the lawn up to the bone eater's well. Finally the oldest demon spoke, "Inuyasha, you are the one who knows her the best. You spent the most time with her and it is you who must figure out where she would hide."

"Maybe that was true at one point," Inuyasha slumped into a chair, "But I don't know her anymore. The Kikyo I knew died sixty years ago."

"This Sesshomaru is not interested in your inadequacies." Sesshomaru leveled his cool gaze on Inuyasha, who prickled under the insult, "Regardless of whether or not you are intimately acquainted with her now, you still are your own best hope for finding the children. Use your head. Where would Kikyo go to hide from you?"

Trying to ignore the insults, Inuyasha thought on it for a moment then hopped up to get a map. He laid it on the table and the other men bent to look over it with him. Inuyasha circled several small villages, some nearby others on the far side of the country. Some were in forests, others by the sea. Koga scoffed, "Why don't we just check every human village on the island!" Inuyasha glanced up at him, "If we had enough people. Look, before Kikyo killed me she used to hide from me in any human settlement, knowing that I hated them. But these villages," he pointed to the ones marked on the map, "are the ones with the most significance to her." He raised his eyes to Miroku's face, meeting his best friend's gaze. "It's a start."

~*~

If any of them had thought to check the cave where Kikyo had nursed Onigumo back to health, they would have found the children that night, destroyed the witch and that would have been the end of it. Kikyo thought herself too smart for them, and had risked holding the children hostage in the bandit's cave before moving them to her true destination. The children were all huddled in a corner, in the darkest chamber of the cave – far underground away from the light of day. They were disoriented, scared, tired and hungry. Izoyia sat between the other two girls, behind her brothers. With one hand she held tight to her human friend, with the other the wolf princess. The boys holding hands too, stared into the darkness of the cave waiting for the witch to return. None of the children knew who Kikyo was, being too young to have ever heard the story of Naraku.

When the mud monsters had first deposited them into the dark cave, the children had all begun to wail. They were frightened and disoriented. So when the woman stepped from the shadows looking just like their mother, they wanted to believe they were rescued and the nightmare was over. Tounga and Izoyia had started to rush toward the woman, crying "Mommy! Mommy!" Tasuki, however, had caught her scent. "Don't go near her!" He cried, stopping his siblings from running to the witch, "That isn't mommy. It's not even alive!" Mizuki, the young wolf princess grabbed Izzy's hand and growled as threateningly as she could at the intruder.

"Go away!" the young princess growled, one chubby hand holding tight to her friend.

The undead priestess had just smiled menacingly, "We're going to have to work on that attitude if we're all going to get along."

Suzume hugged Tounga around the middle, their violet eyes filled with tears. Together, all the children began to cry.

* * *

Author's Note: Another short chapter, I know. The pace of the story starts to pick up from here, more action and adventure stuff upcoming. What you can expect in the coming chapters: Sesshomaru and Rin must return to their duties ruling the western lands, Koga faces ridicule from some members of his clan, and Shippo sets out with the other boys to try and track down his siblings. Kikyo lovers beware, she's got her hands full with some mighty uncooperative hostages!

As always, don't forget to let me know what you think! Read and Review!

BourbonCowboy


	8. Chapter 8

**Stolen Dreams**

**Chapter Eight**

**Bourbon Cowboy**

Inuyasha stood staring up at the sky, watching for the great white dog and wishing he too could take to the sky to search for the missing children. His mouth was a tight line, his brows drawn together. How had it come to this? He wondered for the thousandth time. How could Kikyo hate him so much that she would endanger the lives of children? A harsh wind blew a familiar scent towards him, but Inuyasha did not budge. This was not the scent he was searching for. A moment later the wind pushed against him furiously and then died down suddenly. Stepping out of the whirlwind, Koga moved to stand beside his friend and followed Inuyasha's gaze up to the sky. The two mighty demons stood very still on the hilltop, and everything seemed to stand still around them. There was no chatter from the surrounding woods to indicate wildlife. There was no more wind to blow the grass at their feet. Even the clouds in the sky seemed stationary. Neither demon knew how long they waited in silence before Sesshomaru came galloping into view on the horizon. Inuyasha reached instinctively for his sword before relaxing again and bowing his head. Sesshomaru stopped his advance and watched as his younger half-brother turned on his heel and began to move slowly down the hill.

When Inuyasha was out of sight again, Koga turned to speak with Sesshomaru again. The Demon Lord stood on two feet again and inclined his head towards the Wolf Prince. "Not a trace then, Sesshomaru?" Koga scowled but Sesshomaru said nothing. There was no need. "Do you think she really made a run for it then? What if she's nearby?" Koga made a fist, "Really! How far could she get with all those toddlers weighing her down?" Sesshomaru glanced at Koga out of the corner of his eye, "You forget she has use of soul stealers. How often did she use them to escape from Inuyasha's detection in the past?"

"I know that. But we should still be able to catch her scent though!"  
"I believe she learned that trick from Naraku," Sesshomaru said, a faint hint of malice seeping into his voice as he said Naraku's name.

"Have we looked everywhere close by though, just in case?" Koga's eyes scanned the forest again, as though the children might just be hiding beneath a shrubbery. An idea hit him and he spun to face the older demon lord. "Maybe she is borrowing more than Naraku's ability to conceal her scent. Isn't there a cave nearby..."

"Peace, Koga." Sesshomaru held up a hand, "Do you really believe that Inuyasha would have allowed that cave to exist? After Naraku had been defeated, Inuyasha himself destroyed the place of Naraku's birth. The cave is gone."

Koga took that in stride, though his intuition still buzzed. The sound a wolf howling reached their ears and Koga recognized his mate's wail at once. Without a backward glance, the wolf demon prince was off in a whirlwind. Sesshomaru paused, his head inclined in the direction of the cave but he shook off the feeling and continued towards his brother's house.

The whole house was abuzz with anxious activity. Koga stood holding Ayame's hands against his chest and staring into her face uncomprehendingly. "What do you mean gone?" he asked again, "I told Takehiko to remain here with the other boys. Where would he go?" Ayame shook her head saying "They left a note..." then she closed her eyes and buried herself in her husband's chest to cry. Koga rubbed her back while staring without seeing at the others. Miroku stepped forward, a piece of paper clutched in one hand and said in a low voice; "Apparently Shippo, Sota, Kohaku, and your son overheard us planning last night. They knew that we would not allow them to help in the search and have decided to head out on their own. They did not say where they were going, but that they would keep in touch." In the other room, Sango and Kagome readied weapons and supplies with grim determination.

Meanwhile, the older boys had stopped beside a river for a break and a look at the map. Sota had copied Inuyasha's original map with all the marked villages in the early morning. He now laid this on the ground for his companions to see. They knew that the wolves would be checking out the villages in the mountains and forests close to their dens and that Lord Sesshomaru would soon be returning with Rin to the Western Lands and every village within his territory would be thouroughly searched. Even still, there was a lot of land to be covered. The little band was currently headed to a village about a week's walk from the village by the well.

"You figure they've realized we're gone yet?" Kohaku wondered aloud.

"Definately." the other three chorused.

"Well we can't very well have just stayed there under lock and key while our family is missing!" Takehiko spat. "We have a responsibility to them! If that undead witch harms any of them while we stayed safe at home I would never forgive myself."

Kohaku put a calming hand on the young wolf's shoulder. "We were caught off our guard before..."

"We should have raised the alarm when we heard the noise instead of going in ourselves. My father..."

"Your father does not blame you, Take. Or any of us." Shippo said. "But you're right. We cannot just sit idly by while everyone else searches. That's why we are out here. And since we are out here I think it's time we discuss strategy."

Sota pulled clothes out from the large yellow knapsack he had taken from an upstairs closet, wondering briefly if it was the same one his sister used to carry with her before in all her adventures. "We are going to disguise ourselves as demon hunters," he nodded at Kohaku who had come up with the idea. "Shippo will be able to change himself to look like a human, and you look enough like one to pass if we just cover your pointed ears. And we will all wear the demon exterminator uniforms. This way we won't attract too much attention going from town to town."

Takehiko fingered the black material of the suit and and frowned at the armor. He knew that Kohaku had stolen these from his sister's demon slayer school and felt a pang of remorse. Then he shrugged. It wasn't like Sango would be training slayers now with the children missing. "Still, it will be a week before we reach the first village – do I really have to wear this thing now?" They all laughed.

In a large fishing village to the south, the animated earth minions deposited the five children in a cave overlooking the sea. Kikyo was standing at the entrance looking out at the calm ocean waters. The sun was setting, staining everything a dark and ominous red. The children huddled close together toward the back of the cave and watched the frightening woman who at first had seemed so much like their loving Kagome. But Kikyo was a mad woman. Her face was twisted in a permanent expression of rage and she took no notice of her appearance at all – her hair was filthy and tangled and her clothes were soiled and torn. As the children cowered she remained stalwart, staring into the distance with a mad and hungry look in her eyes. _**Inuyasha. I know I cannot hide from you forever. But I can hide long enough, oh yes. Long enough to finish my spell and then I will have a real body – not this disgusting creation of earth and bones. Then, when I have destroyed your bastard children and my replacement, you and I shall be together again. Forever. Until then: I want you to despair.**_


End file.
